


you glitter and i can only watch (and maybe feel)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flith, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, diamond choker, doyoung just feels empty, taeyong fills him up, this is nothing but filth, yes taeyong is wearing a diamond choker, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee Taeyong, a vision all of South Korea wants to touch atleast once in their lifetime, his schedule was so packed that you blink and he's halfway across the world shooting for his new music video or producing something.He also happens to be married much to the nation's dismay for who could it be that has kept Lee Taeyong loyal and faithful for six whole years? not a scandal in sight.ORTaeyong and Doyoung fuck and you get to see how.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 107





	you glitter and i can only watch (and maybe feel)

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote because a friend of mine is obsessed with the image of taeyong in a diamond choker.  
> this one : [ click for image ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ac/00/29/ac0029d748641fbac81a844c567ff7d5.jpg)
> 
> and this is what followed lmao, enjoy this very very short piece i wrote on a whim that was lying in my laptop for 5 months.

Doyoung could feel his eyes on him all night, and a shiver ran down his spine, he knew what was coming, he gulped and tried very hard to pay attention to the meeting at hand. It was a futile attempt, a lost cause, and Doyoung realized that when he was twirling his wedding ring again and again round his finger in nervousness. The meeting passed in a blur of yes sir and okay sir and before he knew it was already 1030 pm and he was on the elevator on his way downstairs to the lobby so that he could finally call it a day and go home. His mind was fatigued but a yawn just wouldn't slip out, his body super aware of the hand placed on the small of his back. He wanted to lean into it but if he gave in now, it would be the longest ride back home and he just wasn’t up for that torture this late at night.

The driver was waiting just outside the office and Doyoung was grateful for that. He settled into the plush seats of the car with a sigh, his husband following in after that and closing he door with a thud. His hand very neatly curled around Doyoung upper thigh and Doyoung looked over at him. The moon was shining on his face so elegantly that he wanted to scoff. His husband was wearing a white shirt tucked into some really tight pants, some sort of chains adorned his torso, and an inch thick diamond choker lay clasped on his neck.

"did you have a shoot?", Doyoung asked

"hmm, finished up the music video."

Doyoung could see residual makeup on his eyes, and how slick his lips were with more saliva than gloss at this point. Before he could do anything Doyoung turned away and faced the window on his side and tried to close his eyes.

-

Doyoung walked into their apartment, removing his shoes when he felt a hand on his back again and this time he stilled, he stepped out of his does and turned around into his husbands hold and looked up at him, "you look beautiful taeyongie" he breathes out and taeyong laps up those words with his tongue. Doyoung doesn’t open his mouth and feels taeyong trace his lips with his tongue, a shiver running down his spine which makes him hold onto his husband closer, as close as they could get in their living room. Taeyong licks at Doyoung lips for a while, before whispering, "open up babe", and Doyoung all but melts.

Doyoung opens his mouth and the way taeyong's tongue curls into his is a miracle, its hot and very very messy. Taeyong salivates a lot and their kisses are always messy due to him, Doyoung grows pliant every second, almost moaning into the kiss, three seconds close to humping his husbands thigh with n sense of shame. He is saved when all of a sudden taeyong lifts him bridal style and walks into their bedroom placing him on the bed. _I changed the sheets this morning_ , Doyoung thinks absentmindedly, when he sees taeyong stand at the foot of the bed, un tucking his shirt from the waistband of his pants, and removing his shirt, when Doyoung says, "please leave the choker on"

Taeyong cocks an eyebrow, "strip" he says. Doyoung does, closing his eyes because he knows what taeyong is going to see and isn’t ready for that. When he opens his eyes, he's naked lying on satin white sheets, his clothes tossed on the floor, and taeyong is looking at him, his cock erect, almost painfully, naked except his diamond choker. Doyoung whimpers at the sight involuntarily.

"I know you have a plug in doie, why are you trying to hide it from me? Do you not remember who pushed it into you today morning in the bathroom? Do you remember baby?" taeyong is on top of him, his lips sucking at doie's jawline and trailing down to his nipple. "doie, I asked you something baby, do you remember?" taeyong's lips latch onto his right nipple, sucking it.

"y-yes" doie breathes out, mind numbing with pleasure, "I remember"

"good, wouldn't be nice if you forgot now would it baby?" tae now licks the bud which is standing erect, his hand comes up to play with does left nipple before he goes back to assault his right one with is mouth, sucking, licking, biting and then suckling on it like a child would suck milk.

Doie was writhing on the bed, words like _please baby, oh my god, fuck,, please baby_ falling out of his mouth like a prayer. Taeyong changed nipples, and clasped the left one with his mouth now while doie almost whined.

"baby do you want to fuck?"

"yes, please tae"

"really?"

"tae.. please please fuck me" doie says, his voice raspy.

Taeyong lifts his mouth away from his nipple, "doie, baby, if you beg like that I won't be able to control myself, don’t you hear how pretty you sound?"

There is a pause before doie speaks, "please please please, please fuck me" and no one can mistake the urgency in doie's tone now.

 _Fuck_ taeyong curses under his breath before trailing his hand downwards where he doesn’t touch doie's cock on purpose and goes straight to his hole which is plugged by this clear toy. He gets a hold of the handle and twists and pulls the plug out in one smooth go.

"oh my god" doie whispers, his eyes tearing up almost instantly.

"what? Babe? Did I hurt you? What happened?" taeyong stills

Doyoung is silent.

"doie.. baby please answer me, please baby, are you ok?"

"empty," doie whispers.

"what?"

"empty.. I feel so empty taeyong, I h-hate this, oh my god, please please, please fill me up, I hate this feeling, I am so empty, babe please, please-" taeyong sees a tear slip out from doie's eyes and his dick twitches at that.

"you are going to absolutely fucking kill me babe, fuck" tae says before reaching over for the lube and pumps out two handful of it covering his dick with it, before inserting two fingers into doies hole. It goes in no problem, no resistance, he can feel doie's walls pulse around his fingers and he groans i]low in his throat.

"babe,, i'm loose, I had that plug inside me all day, please stop his and fuck me, please baby I need your cock, please, im so empty, I feel-"

taeyong shhhh-es him before withdrawing his fingers and lining his dick right and pushes in. doie is right, he is loose as fuck, he barely finds any resistance and before he knows it he is buried fully inside his husband. Doie lets out a content sigh.

"still feel empty?"

Doie shakes his head, and taeyong starts moving.

Taeyong's dick hits right at doie's prostrate which make doie arch his back so prettily that taeyong can't help stare at his nipples still glistening in taeyong's saliva. He goes up to latch onto one of them again, this thrusts not slowing down at all.

Doie's panting by now, and his hands come to hold taeyong behind his neck, his grip is very tight and he can feel doie lose himself completely, he's a mess, his mouth open, lips kissed red, and saliva dribbling out of a corner of his mouth, dried tears on his cheek, _pretty_ taeyong thinks, and he thrusts in hard into doie's prostrate and doie scratches his neck so violently that the next thing he sees is diamonds scattered all over doie's chest and the bed.

His choker lay broken in doie's hand, diamonds glistening in the dim light of the room and seeing doie lying on such a bed, makes taeyong lose his damn fucking mind.

"baby, you look like a complete slut, all loose and coated with jewels baby, where are your manners?"

"no manners, no manners, im your slut, please, fuck,, fuck" doie breathes out.

Taeyong complies and fucks him, hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin is truly disgusting but it makes doie moan like a bitch in heat and that’s more than enough for taeyong.

Taeyong raises doies left leg on top of his shoulder and his cock hits deeper and doie cries out, "im close baby, close, im close" tae sees doie circling his own nipples and he licks his own lips at that sight, seeing doie play with himself gets him off like no other, "same" he replies.

Taeyong finally grips doies cock and starts tugging on it at the same fast rhythm he's hitting his prostrate and before he can count to three doies hole clenches around him, and spills into his hand with a long moan and a whispered taeyong. He continues to thrust into doie's hole, now losing all sense of composure before he spills into him.

Both of them are panting so hard but before tae call pull out doie stops him, he shakes his head, "empty, no." taeyong gets the plug they had discarded earlier and right as he slips out, he scoops his cum back into doies hole, "baby fast, please,, please" before plugging his hole back again with that plug.

"you're going to be filthy in the morning"

Doie grunts, his body finally content, "i'll love it even then."


End file.
